


give you what you need

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Riding, Stress Relief, very mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what you need?” Calum murmurs, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s collarbone, then another wetter, open-mouthed one. He presses his hips closer, right against Ashton’s in case he hadn’t got what Calum was trying to suggest.</p><p>“Cal,” Ashton says, voice thicker but commanding. Calum sighs again, in defeat this time, bottom lip jutting out although Ashton can’t see it. “We haven’t got the time."</p><p>or, ashton is stressed and calum is worried</p>
            </blockquote>





	give you what you need

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't posted in like 89 years I decided to complete one of my millions of wip's. Here u go \o/

Ashton flicks the living-room light on. “Get up. Van call in an hour.” He says. Calum squints against the bright light, trying to figure out where he is without fully opening his eyes. There’s a mess of blue hair on the pillow next to him, which he identifies as Michael. He blinks and spots the T.V., still on. There’s a cooking show playing on it now, but Calum remembers watching all the Harry Potter movies with Michael last night until the early hours of this morning. Bad decision, he sees that now.

His back hurts like hell and he reminds himself to never fall asleep on the sofa again.

“No.” Comes Michael’s voice, his eyes still closed. He presses a pillow over his head, refusing to stir. Ashton sighs, and when Calum looks at him, he looks like he’s about to yell at the younger boy, but he seems so exhausted that he can’t quite manage it. 

“C’mon, Mikey,” Ashton says, instead. “I went to bed late too. Have a shower and I’ll make you coffee.”

Michael cracks an eye open at Ashton’s coercing tone, shocked by the lack of pillows being aimed at his head by him due to his obstinacy. Michael looks at Calum, who shrugs, but raises his eyebrows at him, a silent request for him to just do as he’s told before Ashton cracks.

With a sigh and a groan, Michael rolls off the sofa and onto the floor. 

“You okay babe?” Calum wonders, focused on Ashton again. It’s been a long few weeks, and they’ve taken their toll on all of them, but he feels like they’ve affected Ashton the most. He can never seem to slip out of his Mother Hen roll, no matter how hard he tries, and he doesn’t really try at all. Ever since he first joined the band, he seemed to have taken it upon himself to take care of them all as best he could, to make them the best band they could possibly be. And now, that mostly consists of making sure everyone’s in the right place at the right time, and Ashton takes it as his duty, whether it means he gets to have enough sleep or not.

Ashton nods tiredly, stifling a yawn. “You want a coffee too?” He murmurs. Calum shakes his head, standing up, and stepping over Michael, who is rolling towards the door. 

“You look exhausted. Go nap. I’ll make the coffee.”

Ashton smiles at the effort Calum’s making, but shakes his head. “No, I’m already up. Might as well stay up. ‘Sides, Luke’s still asleep. I need to…”

“I’ll get him.” Michael mutters, finally getting to his feet and making his way to the shower. Calum turns to face Ashton, arms folded. The sound of Michael yelling, “ _LUKE, GET OUT HERE_ slightly muted as Calum shuts the door.

“Ash.” Calum says disapprovingly. He’s working himself fucking ragged, and Calum hates seeing him like this. “Stop. You’ll wear yourself out.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.” Calum insists. “You always do this. You can’t carry us all on your back all the time. It’s okay to be late to an interview or a meeting sometimes. You need your rest too.”

Ashton looks at Calum for a second, then mutters, “Come here.” Calum is much too weak to resist, stepping forward into the older boy’s outstretched arms. Ashton’s lips press against the younger boy’s hair, his hands on his waist. “I love you. You know that?”

“Well I love you too.” Calum says, against Ashton’s chest. “That’s why I don’t want you to collapse from exhaustion.”

“I won’t collapse, promise.”

Calum sighs. “You can’t do everything Ash.” That’s just the thing about him. If something isn’t getting done, he’s the one to go do it. He was usually the one to update all their fans via keek, he was the one who got the process started for their band to have a public snapchat, the one who gets them back on-track when they’re doing terribly in an interview, the one who diffuses difficult situations with regard to the public eye. It’s always him, and Calum just wants him to relax and nap or something.

Ashton laughs quietly. “I can try.”

“You’re so fucking stubborn you know that?” Calum’s words are annoyed, but he hugs Ashton tighter as he says them.

“’M not trying to be.” Ashton assures him, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into Calum’s hipbones, revealed by his low pyjama bottoms. Calum’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling, arching his hips into Ashton’s soft touch. He lifts his head a little, allowing his lips to brush Ashton’s neck, breath fanning the soft skin.

“You know what you need?” Calum murmurs, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s collarbone, then another wetter, open-mouthed one. He presses his hips closer, right against Ashton’s in case he hadn’t got what Calum was trying to suggest.

“Cal,” Ashton says, voice thicker but commanding. Calum sighs again, in defeat this time, bottom lip jutting out although Ashton can’t see it. “We haven’t got the time.”

“We’ll be fast.” Calum tries. He just wants to see Ashton relaxed and blissful, his lips parted and skin flushed. Not rigid and business-like and always in a hurry to get somewhere. If Ashton won’t go back to bed, then this is the next best thing. “’S been so long.” He says, when Ashton doesn’t budge. He sounds whiny, but he is a little sad about it. Tour is the absolute pits for intimacy, they’d learnt that the hard way. Apart from some kisses and a lot of heated grinding, they haven’t really been together that much, during the last few weeks. Calum hasn’t said it, but he misses being stretched out around his boyfriend. He misses his boyfriend, full stop.

“Mhm,” Ashton agrees with a sigh. “I know, baby. Soon, though, I promise. Just not now.”

With a nod, Calum presses one more peck to Ashton’s shoulder and goes off to make four mugs of coffee.

Xx

Ashton is a changed person once he’s got his coffee in him, and a camera on him. He’s so strong and Calum finds himself falling more and more in love with him, at the fact that he can do this. Calum is tired, and he’s pretty sure he lets it show, sitting with his arms folded during the whole interview, staring into space and barely saying a word, while Ashton does the majority of the talking, even though Calum suspects he got less sleep than all three of them.

Calum tries, when he can, to join in on the conversation, or to answer questions, but he doesn’t try very hard. After the interview is over, Michael messes up Ashton’s hair and Luke makes a kissy face at him, a silent thank you. For everything, from waking them up every morning, to completing their band. Calum sits next to the oldest boy on the way home, and they hold hands, and Luke and Michael groan in disgust. Calum tunes them out, head lolling against Ashton’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” He says, lips by Ashton’s ear.

His head lifts a little as Ashton shrugs his shoulders. “I didn’t do anything.”

“No, you did. You do, You’re so strong, Ash, like. On the inside, and the outside.” Calum squeezes Ashton’s bicep, just to make him giggle. It works, and Calum wants to kiss his giggling mouth. 

“Love you.” Ashton whispers. Calum squeezes his hand tighter.

“I love you too.”

Xx

The next morning, due to Calum literally being wrapped around Ashton like a koala clinging to a branch, he feels it when he tries to get up. He clings harder, opening his eyes. The room is still mostly dark. Calum rolls on-top of Ashton, to secure him in place.

“Where you going Irwin?” Calum says, staring into the honey-blond’s eyes. Ashton rolls his eyes at the brown boy, his large hands resting on his waist. It feels comforting, and it makes Calum smile.

“I knew you’d do this.” Ashton shakes his head fondly. “‘S’time to get up.” He explains, smiling a little.

“No.” Calum glances at the clock, and decides that an hour won’t kill them. Ashton needs this. They both need this. He lets his legs spread around Ashton’s, until he’s straddling him. Ashton’s skin is warm beneath the duvet, and his eyes are watching Calum exasperatedly. Calum reaches behind him to his waist, placing his hands over Ashton’s that rest there. He sits up, letting his hips slide against Ashton’s as he does so. 

Not taking his hands off Ashton’s, he rocks slowly against Ashton, the feeling familiar, it being all they’ve done for most of their tour, just rutting against each-other until they’ve both gotten off. Calum doesn’t want it to be like that this time. 

“Cal…” Ashton’s voice trails off, eyes on the younger boy. He doesn’t look away once, and it makes Calum feel so open, so vulnerable in the best way. _They need this_.

Determined, Calum grinds down harder, and sees Ashton’s resolve weakening each time. Calum smiles in triumph as the older boy’s eyes flutter closed, taking in a laboured breath. It doesn’t take long for Ashton’ fingers to dig into the younger boy’s skin, for Calum to be able to feel Ashton’s cock, hot and hard against him.

Calum whimpers softly as Ashton starts to respond, with a muttered curse like he can’t hold back any longer, arching his hips, rolling them against the younger boy like he’s fucking him already. He realises he’s let his eyes fall closed, and he opens them again to find Ashton’s eyes on him, watching his every move. Calum ruts down against him with every rise and fall of Ashton’s bare chest, a groan catching in his throat as Ashton’s eyes fall to where Calum’s dick is tenting his boxers, then lets his tongue run over his lips.  
Meeting Calum’s eyes again, Ashton tightens his grip on his waist, holding him down with ease and then guiding Calum’s cock against his own how he wants it, giving them both what they want. Calum moans out his name, losing his balance and leaning forward, hands braced on the bed. He can feel Ashton’s eyes on him, all over him, making his stomach tighten with unbelievable need.

“Yeah?” Ashton’s voice is husky, arching his back against the boy. “Wanted it that bad, baby?” 

Calum nods, his cock throbbing in the restraining underwear, every slow, controlled thrust from Ashton making his heart stutter. “That’s so- so g-good,” He gasps, his body flushed and needy. Looking at Ashton, at his half-hooded eyes and bitten bottom lip, he almost wants to just forget about his other plans. To just let them get each other off like this, in their boxers, but-

“What’s wrong?” Ashton asks, almost as soon as Calum starts to think about actually fucking. His hips slow, and Calum mourns the loss of the heat and the friction.

“I just want... I want us to… To _actually_ …” He sees the look on Ashton’s face as he gets what he’s asking for, the muttered curse followed by the smug smirk. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Ashton’s voice is soft, but cocky and Calum can feel his heart thrumming against his chest. “Is that what you need?” 

“Please.” Calum says, as Ashton’s hands travel lower down his body, hands gripping his backside. He squeezes gently, making Calum moan quietly. Ashton pushes the younger boy’s boxers down slowly, hands travelling over every inch of newly-revealed skin. Once the briefs are low enough, Ashton squeezes and rubs, and then, he spanks him. Calum stops breathing for a second, before a stuttered “fuck” falls from his lips. He does his best to lower his hips, to grind his aching cock against Ashton in any way that he can, but the older boy won’t allow it. It’s impossible to fight against his grip, and it only tightens when he tries. Bringing a hand to Calum’s face, Ashton pulls him closer still, until they’re kissing, slow and hot, Calum moaning into it as Ashton rubs a finger against Calum’s dry hole. 

Ashton grins against Calum’s lips at his needy little whines, and it makes Calum’s heart swell, because he’s missed him, he’s missed him like this; teasing and carefree. Oh, and touching his ass.

“I love how responsive you are.” Ashton murmurs, pulling away from Calum and flipping them over effortlessly and sliding Calum’s boxers all the way off. Ashton stares again once Calum’s fully naked, mouth open a little as his eyes trail over the younger boy’s body. “So beautiful.” Ashton says, voice quiet and awe-filled. “So fucking pretty.”

“’M honestly gonna cry if you don’t stop looking at me like that.” Calum says. Ashton looks up at him, an intense look in his hazel eyes.

“God, I want you.” He groans, lowering his head to Calum’s thigh. He kisses gently, and Calum’s leg twitches at the contact. Then, parting his lips, he starts to suck, marking Calum up for the first time in what feels like forever. Calum moans, open-mouthed as Ashton pulls away. Ashton kisses a trail up to where Calum wants him most, and Calum nearly doesn’t resist from tangling his fingers in Ashton’s hair and holding him there when he teasingly laps at his balls. There are several unspoken agreements about their sex-life, and the fact that Ashton likes to be in control is one of them. The fact that Calum loves it so much is another. 

“Ash,” Calum croaks as Ashton wraps his fist around Calum’s cock. His hips buck almost involuntarily. Ashton strokes him from base to tip, knowing how torturously slow he’s being. Calum’s eyes flick down to his cock, to Ashton’s hand around it, coaxing little drops of pre-come from the head, making his grip slicker. “ _Please_.”

Ashton barely has to move to pull open the beside drawer, easily rummaging through it, while his thumb strokes the vein running along the base of Calum’s cock. The sounds of papers being shuffled around stops as the older boy finds what he’s looking for, pulling out the small bottle and letting it lay on the bed. Just the sight of it gets Calum hot all over, his mouth opening in a quiet gasp as Ashton increases his pace just a little. Ashton, always attuned to everything Calum does, notices. There’s a little smirk on his face that he tries to hide at Calum’s reaction as he sucks on the tip. Back arching, Calum stares up at the ceiling, trying to keep from screaming in frustration as, just as soon as he started, Ashton stops.

Calum wonders if he should worry more about the fact that his boyfriend is such a sadist, or the fact that it gets him off. Because Ashton _knows_ Calum, and he knows what makes him tick, what makes him moan. He knows that if he’d just laid Calum out and fucked him straight away, he wouldn’t have come nearly as hard as he feels like he’s about to right now. And it’s one of the thing Calum loves so much about him.

“I’ve missed this too.” Ashton says, clicking the cap of the bottle open. Calum smiles with pride that he’s accomplished his mission, at the way he looks at him as he coats his fingers with slick. “You were right, it _has_ been too long. I forget sometimes… How good you look, when you’re needy.” Spreading Calum’s legs, Ashton adds, “When you’re desperate for it.”

Ashton lets a finger rest against Calum’s hole, before slowly pushing it in. Calum lets out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. “Ashton,” he gasps, eyes screwing shut, clenching around the digit. It’s been so long, but it still feels just as good. Ashton takes it slow, giving him a while to adjust to his steady strokes, waits until Calum starts grinding back against before fucking him properly with it. “Feels so good,” Calum nearly cries.

“Look at me.” Ashton says, and Calum blinks his eyes open to do so. As they lock eyes, Ashton adds another finger, just as slowly as the first. Calum’s chest heaves, and his breath comes in quick pants at the feeling of being stretched out, of being so full. Ashton leans in to him, and they kiss slowly, languidly. As Calum adjusts, Ashton allows himself to go faster, groaning at how tight Calum is around him. “Can you take another?” He asks, scissoring the two already inside him.

“Yeah, yes, please,” Calum assures him, his hair a sweaty mess, his lips red and swollen. As soon as Ashton adds the third, he gently curls them. Calum had forgotten he even had a prostate, until Ashton brushes against it. “Oh my- Ash, _Ash_ ,” He moans, hips arching off the bed. Ashton, pressing a hand against his stomach, holds him down with ease, stroking his fingertips against Calum’s spot again and again, until Calum feels like he’s literally on fire, but on the inside, and in a good way, in the best fucking way possible. His mouth is open, and he’s moaning out things that are probably embarrassing but he can’t stop it, he can’t fucking-

“Cal,” Ashton groans, sounding pained, fingers still fucking into him, but slower. Pre-come drips into Calum’s navel, an almost steady stream. Calum squeezes his eyes shuts and feels tears behind them. “Say that again.”

“I- Please, want you to fuck me, _take_ me.” Calum garbles, as Ashton slowly stops. “Just want you, Ash, please, I need it, don’t make me wait anymore, I-“ Ashton slowly pulls his fingers out of the shuddering younger boy, pressing his lips to his. Calum stares up at him as he rolls over, bringing Calum with him so he’s straddling him again

As Calum lays, practically useless on-top of him, Ashton manages to get rid of his own boxers. Calum ruts against him while Ashton’s hands roam over his body, from his shoulders, to his ass, and back again. Calum doesn’t want to have to start straight-out _begging_ , but if Ashton doesn’t do something, it looks like it’s going to come to that. He’d probably like that, anyway.

“Want you to ride me, baby,” Ashton says, “Want you to fuck yourself on my cock, take what you need. You want that?”

Calum groans against Ashton’s chest, pushing himself up, his heart thudding. Up until recently, where they haven’t been fucking at all, Calum can only recall very few occasions where he’s been on top. He’s usually on his back or stomach for Ashton and the thought of the new position makes his cock twitch.

“God, yeah, I wanna,” Calum pants, reaching back to grip Ashton’s cock. He wasted no time on sinking down onto him, his breath leaving him as Ashton slowly fills him. His eyes squeeze shut, mouth agape, panting softly. The feeling is so familiar, but so different at the same time. He can feel every single inch of him, every ridge. 

“Cal,” Ashton moans, hands clutching his hips. Calum rolls his hips down against the older boy, whimpering quietly. “So good, baby, so, so good.”

Calum nods, not trusting himself to speak, and rocks slowly, unable to get used to the feeling of Ashton filling him up like this. Ashton slowly pushes Calum’s hips up a little higher, guiding Calum off and making him groan. Calum works his hips forward again, fucking himself onto Ashton’s cock and dragging loud, breathy moans out of the both of them. He does his best, but as he angles himself differently, the head of Ashton’s cock brushes against his spot and that alone renders him breathless for a few seconds, hands gripping Ashton’s shoulder’s and shuddering. Hard and leaking all over Ashton’s stomach, Calum lifts himself again, slowly riding Ashton.

Ashton raises a hand from his waist to cup Calum’s cheek, stroking his thumb against it gently. Calum, turning his head to the side, takes it into his mouth and sucks. Ashton moans quietly as Calum’s tongue swirls around it, moans vibrating around the digit.

“So gone for it,” Ashton murmurs, bucking his hips up into Calum, making him suck harder. “Want to be filled in any way you can,” Calum meets his gaze, eyes hooded as he grinds down onto Ashton faster.

“Wanted something in my mouth.” Calum manages to say. Ashton pulls his thumb away from the dark-haired boy, rubbing it against his swollen, spit-slick lower lip.  
Ashton pushes his finger back into his boyfriend’s mouth, allowing him to suck on it through the steady rise and fall of his hips. The thickness of Ashton’s shaft knocks Calum’s breath out of him every time, makes him want to scream with how good it feels, stroking over his prostate. He starts to grow unsteady with it, as Ashton ruts up against him, taking what he needs. He feels Ashton’s dick pulse and throb inside of him, only increasing his sense of urgency.

Calum doesn’t realise he’s been whimpering softly, every thrust of his hips punching breathy little moans out of his throat, tiny, whispered pleas to come, until Ashton points it out. “Yeah?” He says, chuckling quietly as he guides Calum’s hip sharply downwards all of a sudden, until Ashton’s buried all the way inside him. He holds him there, and Calum can’t help but marvel at how _good_ he looks like this, every hint of tiredness washed away. 

Calum nods, desperately, “Please,” He pants. 

Ashton’s always been better at this, anyway. Calum thinks it might have something to do with him being a drummer, how easy he finds it to get the right rhythm. He lets Ashton guide his hips, slowly up, then down, drawing the inevitable out, but making Calum feel like he may actually pass out when he does come. Calum hangs his head, eyes screwed shut. It builds up, a coil tightening in Calum’s stomach as Ashton slowly increases his pace, faster still, until the sound of skin against skin can be heard.

“Cal, Calum,” Ashton breathes, “Look at me, princess, let me see you.”

A strangles moan forces itself from Calum’s throat, and he locks eyes with Ashton. “I’m gonna- I can’t-“ Ashton nods, arching his hips encouragingly against the younger boy.

“Do it,” Ashton rasps, “wanna feel you come around my cock.” Calum groans out a curse, shuddering around Ashton’s filling length as he comes, his cock pulsing and his mind blanking as wave after wave of pleasure passes through him. Ashton moaning loudly and then filling him seems to prolong it. Warmth spreads through him, and he can’t seem to stop himself from writhing against the older boy, until he slowly begins to come down. He lays, spent against Ashton’s chest, aware that his own come is on both their stomachs, but not caring.

“Ash,” Calum sighs, wrapping his arms around him. Ashton kisses the top of his head, holding Calum tight.

“Thanks for not letting me get out of bed.” He murmurs into his hair. Calum laughs quietly, eyes already slipping closed, even though they technically just woke up.

“Anytime.”

Xx

The next day, Ashton sleeps in until fifteen minutes before van call, like the rest of them. It’s a bit of a mess and Michael whines about not having time to shower, but Ashton pays no attention to him.

“Looks like you’ll have to start setting a real alarm from now on.” Ashton says, shocking everyone

“You broke him.” Luke points an accusing finger at Calum, his hair a mess and hidden under a snapback.

“Well,” Calum shrugs, smirking at his boyfriend, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> !! feel free to talk to me about this either here or on tumblr @gonnamuke


End file.
